foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game Credits of Donald E. Moore's Dark Side of Monkey
Donald E. Moore's Dark Side of Monkey is a post-apocalyptic real-time strategy video game was based on title book of the same name by British-born Canadian authors Donald E. Moore (born May 24, 1932 at aged 78 in London, England, raised on Toronto, Ontario in University of Toronto, residence in Vancouver, British Columbia), was developed by Blizzard Entertainment and published by Sega for Microsoft Windows. Was released on December 23, 2002 (US/Canada) and December 24, 2002 (U.K. and Europe). Credits * Based Books on Dark Side of Monkey by: Donald E. Moore Developed by Blizzard Entertainment * Executive Producer: Mike Morhaime * Team Lead: Frank Pearce * Art Director: Samwise Didier * Lead Designer: Yuji Naka, Rob Pardo * Lead Technical Artist: Richard Graham * Producer: Hayao Nakayama * Technology Lead: Russell Hawkins * Programming: Michael-Carl Wilson, Mickey Sharpe, Janet Holmes, Tommy Hounds, Richard Greene, Tommy Neil, Takashi Iizuka, Ronald Thomas, Christopher Thompson, Alexander McKenzie, Andrew W. McDonald, Alex Sexton, Allan Saxon * Additional Programming: Jeremy Wood, Alex Finnegan, Louis W. Music, Dean Lester, Richard Kennedy, Allan Gates, David Rice, Danny Hopkins, Charles R. Rich * Battle.net Programming: James Anhalt, Robert Bridenbecker, Brian Fitzgerald, Tony Tribelli, Matthew Versluys * Windows Programming: John Stiles * Additional Windows Programming: Rob Barris, John Mikros, Brett Wood * Artists: Dave Berggren, Samwise Didier, Allen Dilling, Trevor Jacobs, Roman Kenny, Rob McNaughton, Micky Neilson, Matt Oursbourn, Ted Park, Stu Rose, Ru Weerasuriya * Artworks: Danny Dugan, Robert Moore, Roberta Williamson, Ken Willy, Dana Karl * Additional Art: Kevin Beardslee, Adam Byrne, Brandon Idol, Kyle Harrison, Eric Henze, Solomon Lee, Justin Thavirat * Senior Designer: James Cocker * Writer: Ulli Lommel * Creative Director: Al Young * Campaign Lead Designer: Tim Campbell * Campaign Design & Layout: Tim Campbell, David Fried, Dave Hale, Michael Heiberg, Scott Mercer, Matt Morris, Rob Pardo, Dean Shipley * Story Concept: Samwise Didier, Rob Pardo * Script: John Mann * Text Editing: Matt Nelson * Associate Producers: Franklin W. Gibson * Associate Designers: Tom Cadwell, Scott Mercer Cinematic * Cinematic Director: Nicholas S. Carpenter * Cinematic Executive Producer: Robert Newman * Cinematic Producer: Scott Abeyta * Cinematic Editor: Joeyray Hall * Cinematic Script Writers: Chris Friedman * Cinematic Artists: Scott Abeyta, John Burnett, John Chalfant, Jeff Chamberlain, Aaron Chan, Ben Dai, Joe Frayne, Jay Hathaway, Harley D. Huggins II, Jared Keller, Jon Lanz, James McCoy, Matthew Mead, Dennis Price, Matt Samia, Mark Skelton, Patrick Thomas, Seth Thompson * Cinematic Technical Artists & Tools Development: Jeff Chamberlain, Aaron Chan, Jared Keller * Additional Cinematic Work: Glenn Park Audio, Music and Sound * Audio Director: Glenn Stafford, Daniel W. Peak * Music Composer: Jun Senoue (Wave Master Entertainment), Jerome Lowenthal, Glenn Stafford, Moon Martin, Ringo Starr * Sound Design: Danny Barr, Dean Williams, Dudley Hawkins * Sound Effects: Mark Gilbert Live Action Cast * Steve Martin as Mr. Dave Harvey * Tom Cruise as Joey "Cook" Needham * Michael J. Fox as Dr. Andy Webb * Janet Waldo as Ms. Annie Storm * John Cleese as King Arthur * Malcolm McDowell as Lt. Jack Coins * Eric Idle as Sgt. Dave Finds * Richard Kind as Sir. Marc Hartman * Michelle Pfeiffer as Prof. Annie Wong * Sam Neil as Principal Andy Sherman * Christopher Lloyd as Albert Einstein * Marty Balin as Engineering Danny Shooters * John Goodman as Abe Lincoln * Rick Moranis as Dan Knowns * Richard K. Williams as Dave Mann Voice Recording * In-game Voice Talents: Steve Blum, Roger L. Jackson, Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins, Dave Horsers, Dee Bradley Baker, Deem Bristow, William M. Corkey, Bill W. Corkey, Cree Summer, Amy Palant, Nick Jameson, Bill Farmer, Mike Pollock, Roger Craig Smith, David W. Bristow, Danny Holmes, Sonny Burke, Cindy Robinson * Narrated by: Dave Minds * Voice Direction & Internal Casting: Tracy W. Bush * Voice Editing: Tami Donner Harrison * Outside Voice Casting by: Donald Paul Pemrick, Dean E. Fronk * Outside Voice Casting Assistants: Amanda Fenster, Gerg Sacks Quality Assurance * Additional Game Review: Chris Arretche, Dave Brevik, Samwise Didier, Eric Dodds, Bob Fitch, Geoff Fraizer, Mike Morhaime, Bill Roper, Max Schaefer, Tyler Thompson, Ian Welke * Manual Development and Editing: Eli Catalan, Elliott Chin, Melissa Edwards, Jason Hutchins, Scott Mercer (Blizzard), Yuji Naka (SEGA) * Manual Artwork: Ted Park (Blizzard), Yuji Naka (SEGA) * Quality Assurance Management: Christopher Manley, Mark Moser, Ian Welke * QA Lead Tester: Ed Kang * QA Assistant Lead Tester: Kelly Chun * QA Technical Engineer: Evelyn Smith * QA Team Leads: Zach Allen, Michael Backus, Ilya Berelson, Zach Callanan, Michael Chu, Les Douglas, Robert Foote, Ron Frybarger, Gary Gibson, Manny Gonzales, Ray Labauch, Dean Lee, Matt Lee, Brian Love, Johnathan Mankin, Sean McCrea, Michael Murphy, Justin Parker, Dean Shimonishi, Stan Wang Video Production by Universal Studios * Producer: Jack Coinersons * Director: Joseph Friedman * Screenplay: Jason Henderson, Donny Miele * Editor: Curt Weintraub * Lead Visual Effects Artist: Kevin Becquet * Audio Director: Paul Sands * Production Sound: Danny Sells * Casting Director: Marc Kind (Canada), Dave Fish (U.K.), Dave Young (USA), Don Young (Ireland) * Director of Photography: Kurt Rauf * 1st Assistant Director: Edward Fickett * 2nd Assistant Director: Frank Carillo * Production Coordinator: Kim Houser * Production Assistants Randy Stafford, Levi Luke, DeMarlo Lewis * Art Director: Karen Stephens * Prop Master: Cliff Bernay * Set Dresser: Greg Wolfe * Construction Coordinator: Bobby Young * Carpenter: Jeffrey Morgan * Additional Set Construction: The Office Company * Key Makeup & Effects Wardrobe: Ron Wild * Hair: Allison C. Bonanno * Make Up Assistant: China-Li Nystrom * Wardrobe: Tracy Bohl * Wardrobe Assistant: Sandy Wyndom * Gaffer: Jeremy Settles * Key Grip: Gary Sauer * Grip: Angel Gonzolez * Camera Operators: Danny Sounds, Todd Shaw, Ann Neilson, Jack Nelson * 2nd Assistant Camera: Dan Mouth, Ann Young, Chris Allen * Assistant Camera: Dave Neils, Jack Handles * 1st Assistant Camera: Don Rain * Underwater Photographer: Jack Sykes * Boom Operator: Richard Rasmussen * Visual Effects Compositor: Chuck Carter * Ultimate Operator: Bob Kurtez * Teleprompter Operator: Cheryl Yiatras * Driver: Patience Becquet * Concept Artist: Chuck Wojtkiewicz * Storyboard Artist: Jeffrey Parker * Reader: Finley Bolton * Catering: ADL Services, Dave Clouds * Craft Service: Dave Hardman, Johnson Associates Tester Team * Game Testers: Aaron Adams, Michael Barken, Andrew Brownell, Edward Bui, Jeremy Cargilo, Shane Cargilo, Charles Carter, James Chadwick, Bryan Chen, Jack Chen, Michelle Elbert, Jason Fader, Christopher Fisher, Arthur Fong, Derek Johnstone, Dennis Lam, Jonas Laster, Nicholas Lawson, Allen Lin, John Meyers, Kaeo Milker, Brian Mitchell, Danny Nguyen, Nick Pisani, William Roseman, Michael Schaefer, Emilio Segura, Lloyd Tullues, Brian Urquhart, John Wick, Stephen Wong, John Yoo * Additional Testers: Ted Barken, Jeanette Clausen, David Dooley, Tod Fay, Josh Hillborn, Jeff Mclean, Samuel Schrimsher, Eric Strauss, Cosmo Taormina * Lead Tester: J. Rob Ballard Strike Team * Strike Team Leads: Wyatt Cheng, Jeffrey Kaplan, Ben Brode * Strike Team Members: Dave Adams, Craig Armai, Ben Brode, Cameron Chrisman, Shane Dabiri, Morgan Day, Cameron Dayton, Eric Dodds, Nicholas Eberle, Michael Evans, Geoff Fraizer, Geoff Goodman, Ray Gresko, Tony Hsu, Sameh Kamel, David Kerwin, Yeon-Ho Lee, Christian Lichtner, Robert Lin, David Nguyen, Scott Mercer, Steve Parker, Cory Robinson, Matthew Ryan, Stephen Thomas, Ben Thompson, Joe Shely, Billy Shih, Michael Skacal, Greg Street, Jay Wilson, Yong Woo Host Beta Team * Host Beta Team Leads: Jack Stuart * Host Beta Team Members: Rie Arai, Scott N. Army, Michael Bedernik, Justin Boehm, Sean Copeland, Michael Corpora, Joel G. Clift, Matt Dabrowski, Christopher Davila, Meghan Dawson, Drew Dobernecker, Matt Dupree, Beni Elgueta, Victor Esquivias, Casey Fulton, Jon Graves, Josh Hilborn, Xing Jin, Kevin M. Kelly, Steve Ketterer, Alicia Kim, Daniel Kramer, Paul Kubit, Jared Keahi Lazaro, James R. Leaman, Brian Lee, Asher Yonah Litwin, Michael V. Liu, Nicholas A. Louie, Anthony Lowery, John Lynch, Joseph Magdalena, Robert T. Martin Jr., Jonathon K. Mason, Lewis Villamar, Jason Messinger, Christopher John Mountain, Alexander Hong * Additional Host Beta Team Testers: Mark Nelson, Arec Nevers, Anthony Notti, Serban Mihai Oprescu, Kurtis Paddock, Justin K. Parker, Bryan Pendleton, Art Peshkov, Albert Portillo, Mike Powell, Dustin Remmel, Anthony Reyes, Sean Reyes, Bob Richardson, Andreas Komma Rounds, Andrew Rowe, Joseph Ryan, Paul Sardis, Michael Sassone, William Edward Smith IV, Simon Thai, Enrico Tolentino, Rian Trost, Jimmy Truong, Rodney Tsing, Chuck Valek, Ryan Vance, Don Vu, James Walton, Taylor Westfall, Jason Weng, Dean Yang, Ronny Yoon Score performed by The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Performers: Northern Lights and Chorus * Orchestra Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Celli: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Basses: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Vic Mignogna * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Acoustic Guitars: Laurence Juber Sega of America, Inc. * President/COO: Peter Moore * Executive Vice President: Chris Gilbert, Shinobu Toyoda * Localization Producer: Yosuke Moriya * Localization Manager: Osamu Shibamiya * VP of Product Development: Jin Shimazaki * Project Test Lead: Shawn Dobbins * Senior Product Manager: Robert Alvarez * Associate Product Manager: Cord Smith * VP of Entertainment Marketing: Mike Fischer * Creative Services: Robert Schonfisch, Erica Forte, Vicki Morawietz * Public Relations: Kirsten Merit, Bryce Baer * Special Thanks: James Harris, Scott Lambrecht, Barry Chu Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Naoya Tsurumi * Director of Product Development: Kats Sato * Localization Producer: Kuniyo Matsumoto * European Product Manager: Mathew Quaeck * Senior Producer: Matt O'Driscoll * Technical Producer: Elliot Martin * Commercial Manager: Mark Horneff * Localization Team: Brigitte Nadesan (FR), Giuseppe Rizzo (IT), Marta Lois González (ES), Eva Backmann (DE) * Test Department: Roy Boateng, Darius Sadeghian, David Smith, Chris Geiles, Paul Joseph, Marcus Joseph Tools and Engines * Game Engine: Warcraft III Engine * Tools Sound: Dolby Surround * Dolby Surround is trademark of Dolby Labs * Warcraft III Engine is a trademarks of Blizzard Entertainment Blizzard Entertainment and Sega Would Like You Thank * Legal Counsel: Kevin Crook, Terri Durham, Satoru Hamada, Eddy Meng, Rod Rigole, Eric Roeder, James Shaw * Accounting: Don Whey * Passports: Lawrence Past * Dunsel: Don Mann * SEGA Special Thanks: Rich Horowitz * Blizzard Special Thanks: Rick Kellyn * Special Thanks to: Tom Kalinske, Al Nislen, Dave Moore, Jean-Marie Messier, Michael Latham, Jude Cole, Michael Morhaime, Keith Richards, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Hayao Nakayama, Hiroshi Yamauchi, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima, Burton Cummings, Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Russ Ballard, Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Graves, The Boogeyman Team * Special Thanks: Christopher W. Marshall In Associate with Universal Studios * Executive Management: Tetsu Kayama, Masanao Maeda, Hisao Oguchi * Executive Producer: Hideki Sato Presented by Sega © 2002 SEGA Corporation/Blizzard Entertainment, Inc.